


Not in My Swamp

by trashauthor



Category: Marvel, The Amazing World of Gumball, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Canon Gay Relationship, Don't Read This, I Don't Even Know, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Request Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-03-08 18:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18900304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashauthor/pseuds/trashauthor
Summary: When Gumball Watterson finds an infinity stone, Thanos is pretty set on getting it. Will thOkay theres really no good way of summarizing this who tf is gonna read this other than my friend who requested it and my friend fish daddy lThis entire account is for requests no matter how obscure they are. Do you even know how many times I had to revise this because of how memey it got?I'd ask myself why I did this but...now that I've written it...I now know. This was God's intention.





	Not in My Swamp

**Author's Note:**

> How does one give a warning for something like this

If one thing was known for certain, it was that Gumball definitely had a track record for causing trouble. Over his long years at Elmore Junior High, he had grown a strong sense of sarcasm and attitude that irritated many, along with a bad habit of causing ruckus throughout the town. Darwin was often oblivious to his brother’s actions, sometimes tagging along and unknowingly helping him in his devious plans, with something as simple as “It’ll be fun!” to persuade him to do it. It goes without saying that this was definitely NOT one of those times—no, the orange-headed preteen may have had a lack of common sense, but he at least had enough to predict the most-likely outcome if he tagged along on this trip.

“Gumball, you should probably put that thing down! Whoever’s that is, they aren’t gonna be very happy when they catch you stealing it!” If it wasn’t for the vibrant energy radiating off what his brother had in hand, maybe Darwin wouldn’t have been too concerned, but for right now, he was trying rather desperately to get the older neko to reconsider what his sticky fingers had done. He had a slight hunch this wasn’t going to end well.

“Who ever said it was someone else’s? And friendly reminder Darwin, it’s not stealing if it doesn’t belong to someone. Besides, if it WAS someone’s, then why would they just carelessly leave it in the cafeteria?” 

“Gumball!” Darwin stopped abruptly, his expression hardening. Rarely would you ever catch him so stern. “Whoever’s it is, they probably just dropped it by accident. How many times have YOU left something or ‘lost’ it this week alone!?” 

Gumball sighed. “Buddy, if you don’t drop it I’m gonna have to ask you to leave. I’m not ruining my chances of being a lady’s man because Mr. Goody-Two-Shoe over here THINKS I might be ‘stealing,’ just have a little fun for once! Open up a little. Name one person that has something cooler than this, and I might reconsider. But right now, I think I even beat Tobias in coolness-level, I mean c’mon! Everyone here’s gonna be so mesmerized by this they won’t even think twice on asking me out.” 

Gumball’s arrogance never used to be such a problem until puberty hit him like a truck. In his naïve mind, he had a shimmery little gem that he could use to charm people and show off, and that’s all that mattered in the moment. He didn’t consider how the purple crystal could be something of any significant VALUE, why would he think that? If all turned out good, he’d probably convince Darwin he didn’t do much wrong, show off with it for a couple days, then grow bored of it and sell it on elmoreBay for a couple hundred, if he thought it was worth that much by then. 

"Gumball, if you aren't gonna take my advice, then there's no point giving it. I'll see you at home." Darwin sighed, still concerned. It was useless trying to knock some sense into his brother at the moment, no, he was far too invested in the 'shiny thing.' 

"Huh—?" Gumball was a bit shocked his brother was heading back home without him. He never left his side, especially if he was worried like this. He shook it off. 'Brothers, they'll get the best of you.' "Well, in that case, see you back at home, buddy."

Darwin was hoping his threat to leave would tether his brother back down to reality, but of course, no such luck. Sighing, he continued walking back on home. Was this the first time he had actually left Gumball? It was hard to tell—there were plenty of times he wanted to, but never had he followed through. He was following through this round, though. He didn't want involved in any trouble. It was clear to him he wasn't getting anywhere good by staying.

"Ugh, what crawled in his fish bowl this morning? There's nothing wrong with this, right?" Gumball asked himself after his brother was far enough away. "He acts like it's some sacred garnet. This isn't a fairytale, Darwin." 

He sighed heavily, tossing it between his hands as he found a nearby bench to sit on. Surely, he would head home soon, after he calmed down a bit. He didn't want to make it appear like he was chasing his brother back home. For now he just sat, his head braced on his curled knuckles as his leg bounced. You could see the purple aura emitting from the stone, despite how it was clasped firmly in his hand. If he was trying to hide it, he was doing a terrible job at it. 

The concrete he stared down at was suddenly illuminated, drawing him back to reality. 

"Hmm?" Gumball's head searched side to side before he glanced up, one brow up one down.

He froze, noticing that a spaceship was hovering above him. A blinding light beamed strongly into his eyes, forcing him to squeeze them closed and throw an arm up over his face. His hand opened as he attempted to sheild himself, the blazing stone landing on the ground with a clink. 

Gumball's eyes shot to the ground where the noise clashed. Dang nabbit! He sucked in his lip as he bent to pick it up.  
"Greetings. You have been fortunate enough...to be greeted by the all mighty Thanos, and his group of trusted minions. Make your choice. Hand over the stone, or face your meaningless mortality." 

The blue-headed neko blinked, looking between the two lavender Voldemort-looking aliens that stood sternly in front of the UFO that just dropped from the sky. The swords they held stood out immensely--the light glistened right along the weapons' edge, a clear message that if they were to use them, it would definitely hurt. 

"Time is ticking, mortal. Chances are rarely given to bystanders that are careless enough to weild such a powerful stone without much care. Choose wisely." 

'Huh!? Awe man, I shoulda listened to Darwin. This doesn't look good, they must be after the stone! I can't let them have it. Just breathe, play innocent, and try to make it out alive. You got this, just....breathe.'

"What?!" Gumball blurted out, his reaction surprising himself. He searched for anything reasonable to say in a time like this, but all he could compare to this was scenes from movies and videogames, not real damn life. "Are you telling me you alien prune-looking babbling bahooligans are just gonna drop from the sky in your Rick and Morty space cruiser and expect someone to just hand over something they found on the cafeteria floor?! What makes you think I'd be willing to give this up ANY time soon? If anything, you're probably just prank that Darwin's pulling on me. Now would you mind? I should probably get back before he works up an I-told-you-so speech." 

The neko sighed, the stone now grasped tightly in his palm as he swirled around carelessly, realizing how ridiculous this seemed. He shook off his earlier thoughts. 'Not the weirdest thing that's happened in Elmore.'

"We give you a chance, and yet you walk over it as if it's a doormat. Truly amazing, a trait I do admire is persistance and rebellion. But this is no time for admiration, young one. Off with his head, and on with the stone." A weapon slammed against the concrete behind him--one of the squidwards slammed it to get the cat's attention, as well as to maintain an edgy appearance to fit his role as a Thanos minion. 

"W-Wait, what?! Too far!" Gumball spun around as he glanced at the two, who had drawn closer. His eyes were rimmed with fear, but he still wasn't fully convinced they were serious. He slouched, looking slightly unimpressed. "Gosh, this is more ridiculous than that time I played Dodj or Daar with Darwin and had to make out with an image of Uncle Grandpa. That wasn't such a 'good morning.' "

"Stop." A loud, muscular voice could be heard, resonating throughout the empty streets.  
The two minions froze, looking back in slight confusion.

Rising from the mist of his ship, a large, manly silhouette stood, each bulging muscle highly defined. His chiselled chest ripped through the fog, then came his handsome, raked face. It was him.

Gumball squinted, his cheeks slightly warming at the sight. He secretly had a fetish for ripped purple men. And him... He definitely fit that description. 

"You're strong." The man had a near smirk plastered on his face as he walked out, weapon loosely held in hand. "I'm sure you know me, but I'll give you a proper introduction. I, am the Almighty Thanos, one that many never encounter in a lifetime, but only in their nightmares will they see one as strong and determined as I am. Young one, I've been watching you since you laid hands on the Power Stone. How it ended up there, heh...I'll figure it out eventually. But for now, what I need is right here, so there's no need for anymore work." 

By this point, Thanos had made his way to the feline, his large figure towering over him. Gumball nearly cowered by his height, but he didn't want to appear any smaller than he was. He stood up tall.

"I never predicted such a young, carefree kitten to behave as such. You, you're but a mere pet... But you still have skin. Any other being, and you'd cease to exist by my inevitable snap. But I'll spare you. You could be useful." His smile tightened as he walked between his minions, drawing closer towards Gumball. "Come. You, you're one of many others I've caught selfish enough to hog up the stone. But I like you." 

'I can't just hop on this nutcase's ship... It's time to PUT AN END TO THIS. Enough nonsense.' "Appreciate the offer there, Thanhoe, but if I needed a ride I'd seriously dial an Uber. Whatever your problem is, take it elsewhere. If this STONE was so powerful, then why would someone just leave it in my school's cafeteria?? Why would it be in Elmore ANYWAYS? Ugh, enough about that. Look, you had your little monologue, now would you kindly take your army of Squidwards and return to...whatever...dimension you came from?"

Thanos chuckled, not quite the response Gumball expected... "Very well. Tie him up." 

"Yes, sire." 

"E-Excuse me?!" Gumball quickly caught on to what was happening as he tried swiftly turning around, tripping in the process and landing face-first on the concrete, ass in the air. He struggled as he felt two pairs of hands clasped around his, their grips uncomfortably tight. He felt a rope tightened around his arms, bounding him in place as he tried kicking them off of his fragile body. 

"Get off of me, l-let me GO. Y-You guys are seriously psychopaths, you can't be serious with this!" 'Why did Darwin have to leave?! Wouldn't things be a bit different if he were here, if I'd have LISTENED for once?? I can't totally place the blame on me, b-but I can a little.' 

"I'll take that," Thanos said, his rusty voice scraping roughly past Gumball's ears as they gave a little twitch. He yanked the stone out from Gumball's hand, his dark laugh shortly following. "6 down... And now I have them all." he muttered to himself, placing the stone in its designated slot on his glove. He grunted as he gripped his fists, the energy from the newly added stone coursing through his veins. 

'That grunt was kind of...hot. No! Shut up Gumball, this is serious, you're about to get kidnapped by a bunch of alien grapes, DO SOMETHING USEFUL YOU NITWIT.'

"I-I'm sorry," he stuttered out as the other two minions forced him to his knees. His eyes slowly skimmed up the older Titan's body, taking in every dent in his armor and scrape on his skin. His breaths were rapid, ragged. You could see him visibly trembling as his eyes finally met with the older's. "W-What could you possibly want from me? You, y-you got your gem, I don't have anything else I could give you. Trust me, heheh, I couldn't fight if my life depended on it, y-y'know?" He tried thinking back to Thanos' earlier speech to see if there was anything he missed. Why wasn't he letting him go yet?! What more could he want?  
Thanos chuckled. "Not so strong now, pet. All talk. How disappointing. Perhaps you could still be useful, though." He cleared his throat as he backed up, scanning around the neighborhood with one glance. "In all my years of fighting, of struggling...for nothing more but salvation, I've always had those that thought they could battle me, ones who were mistaken. It never ended well, cat. It all resulted in someone losing. Heh. A little thing about me, young one. I never lose. You, you weren't what I expected when I found this stone here in Elmore. But you're what I got. One way or another, I'll get satisfaction out of finding you. Perhaps you could be much more...rewarding." 

Gumball gulped, his tail twitching as he was trying to think through escape plans. He had blocked out most of what Thanos had even said, all but that last part. Rewarding?! What...He doesn't want to fight, does he? Is that what he wants?? I already TOLD this nutsack I could barely fight a fly, what more does he want from me?! Unless he means... Oh no.

"P-Please let me go," he whimpered as a tear escaped and slid down his cheek. "I-I can't do anything for you, y-you already got what you wanted." 

Thanos' gaze finally reached back down to the blue-headed neko, his smirk returning. He gently lifted the other's chin with his sword, though it didn't leave a mark. The threat was still there, though. The Titan gave a short, stifled laugh. "Take him to my ship. I expect us to be on lockdown as soon as we board, and I'll prefer to be left alone with this...feline."

"Yes, sire."

The younger was forced to his feet as they followed up after the larger leader, a minion on either side as they gripped at his tied arms. They kept him from struggling much, though he wasn't putting up much of a fight at this point. He was guided to Thanos' room, where a code was typed in. The door unlocked, and Gumball was chucked in. Much to his dismay, the door latched and locked itself behind him. 

"Cat." 

Gumball looked up cautiously, taking in a wobbly breath in a poor attempt to stabilize himself. 

"H-Hey, Thanos guy! Yea-ha-hah, crazy seeing you here andddd that's a speedo, just what I sort of feared, and that's, yeah that's, uhh, why exactly are you wearing a speedo, mind if I ask?" Boy, he tried to sound like his usual self, but it was hard. Especially when the Titan from earlier, dressed in worn-armor and a smooth smirk, was sitting on his throne with a speedo on. 

"You aren't clueless afterall." Thanos chuckled, patting his knee as he motioned for the younger to come to him. There was an obvious boner growing in his jeans, giving away that he was obviously enjoying this in some sick way. He couldn't have been but 4 inches, but he never really felt ashamed up until now, where he was standing in front of what looked like a 77 inch cock. This would only add to the fun. "Sit."

Gumball's eyes widened, his cheeks burning. He had seen these sort of scenes in porn, but those were usually skits and planned out, right? He could either give in and let Thanos have his way with him, or put up a fight and have this 10x worse. He didn't want to give up this early, but he knew he wasn't getting out. This Titan acted like he had all the power in the world, and he probably did. Hesitantly, he got up and sat on the larger's lap, gulping. Beneath him, he could feel a large bulge already, and part of him figured that he wasn't even fully hard yet. Gumball couldn't have been but 4 inches, but he never really felt ashamed up until now, where he was sitting on what felt like could be a 77 inch cock. He felt Thanos' hands grip his hips, pressing him harder against himself as he groaned. Gumball bit his lip as he tried to refrain from moaning. Why did this feel so good? Sure, he had experimented with Darwin a couple times, but was he seriously this turned on by stuff rubbing against his butt flap?

"Th-Thanos, pl--" Gumball yelped as he felt a sharp smack on his thigh that immediately started stinging. This only added to his excitement. He was a masochist after all. 

"That's sir to you, got it, pet?" Thanos growled into the younger's ear, biting harshly on it to put emphasis on what he said.

"Y-Yes sir, wh-what are you gon-- WHOA okay that was a bit...unexpected." Gumball squealed as his jeans were ripped off, his member now exposed to the fresh cold air of the space ship. He felt relieved, but embarassed at the same time. He couldn't have been but 4 inches, but he never really felt ashamed up until now, where he was about to ride what felt like could be a 77 inch cock. 

"Cat... you have my respect. I hope the people of Elmore will remember how much of a virgin you were before this."  
He would've been a virgin, but Mordecai's beak.

"!!!"

Gumball yelped as a thick rough finger prodded its way inside his Amish ass, pressing itself in to the hilt. He felt violated--it'd been what felt like ages since he last had a good slick fuck. He panted heavily, his breathing erotic and heavy, almost coated with lust as they morphed from whimpers of discomfort to moans of pleasure. He wiggled his ass a bit, his tail twitching with a near excitement as he tried sliding down further. He was surprised it didn't hurt, considering Thanos hadn't used any lube.  
"You're sensitive, just like a virgin. But I doubt you are one. I can tell." There was almost a disappointment deep within his tone--had he wanted Gumball to be a virgin for him? "This is going to hurt momentarily. Don't worry, I'll make you feel good, but you'll still have to adjust."

"W-Wait, you aren't gonna maybe, y'know, a-at least try to get me a little more ready?" Gumball felt his voice tremble as his heart pounded rapidly. The very few pieces of common sense that remained in the younger told him that this was wrong, that he shouldn't be enjoying this as much as he was, that he should still try and make a run for it. He knew the older Titan loved every second of this, every little whimper and tremble he made, the arousal in his voice as he tried speaking like his usual self. Thanos loved it. 

"I'm gonna ravish you." 

Gumball's breath hitched as he heard a slight spraycan sound behind him, though he chose to ignore it. He lifted his ass in the air, prepared. Thanos moved his speedo out of the way.

"Sit, pet." Thanos growled as he gripped hard on Gumball's thighs, his thumb brushing against his neglected willy, resulting in a light squeal. He squeezed the tip, using his precum as a lube while he stroked his shaft. Gumball felt his legs tremble, his grip on the the throne's arms tightening. He collasped on the older's lap, sinking down on his mighty man meat all the way to the hilt. The neko stretched immediately, trying to match the girth of the older beneath him. The Titan groaned at how tight he was as he thrust roughly into the younger's little warm cavern. Gumball's legs were lifted as he was completely held in place by the other's rough hands. 

He wasn't exactly ready as Thanos lifted him and slammed him repeatedly down, his tip brushing against the younger's sensitive bundle of nerves, but not quite hitting it. He had never had his prostate touched, so he didn't have much to compare to, but he knew enough already to be able to tell the Titan should move to get better access to that area. 

As if hearing his silent plea, Thanos adjusted his hips before thrusting frantically into the neko, abusing that spot. He wanted it to be enjoyful for Gumball too, but it seemed like he didn't have much to worry about with how he was reacting. 

"S-Sir, this really... This really butters my croissant-- AH fuck a tit, THAT THERE'D BE THE SPOT." Gumball squirmed around on his lap in his restraints, rolling his hips at a steady rhythm as he was completely lost in the pleasure he was recieving. He didn't care if this was wrong. He'd do his feeling bad later. Scrotum chins were a definite guilty pleasure of his.

"I-I'm gonna~!!! Fuck, s-sir please let me--" 

"Go ahead, pet." Thanos smirked as he released the younger's smaller member, letting him splooge. Gumball's voice cracked as he thrusted into the air. Thanos' thrusts became sloppy, but he wasn't nearing his release. He slowed down, letting Gumball ride out his high before pulling him off. 

"S-Sir, did you-- in me??" Gumball asked, still too embarassed to say the word 'cum.' He tried standing, but his legs immediately gave in, causing him to fall flat on his face, ass in the air again. He struggled in his restraints as he tried sitting himself up. Thanos almost chuckled as he offered a hand to lift him up and guide him towards the door. One glance, and Gumball could tell that the Titan still had a boner. "Sir, my ass is--"

"That would be the whipped cream, cat."

"YOU USED WHIPPED CREAM AS LUBE?!" Gumball screamed, his face reddening, though he didn't seem to be as upset as one may have suspected. His gaze fell to the ground, almost in shame. Did he seriously think it was hot to use the whip? He changed the subject. "A-Anyways, I... Why didn't you cum?"

"A small price to pay for salvation."

"Excuse me?!"

Thanos chuckled as he ripped his speedo off. He stroked himself with his gauntlet, groaning at the cold metal contact.  
"This is the small price to pay...for salvation, cat."

"WOULD YOU PLEASE STOP SAYING THAT AND JUST CUT TO THE CHASE." Gumball yelped as he fell back on the floor, his legs shaking tremendously. He was still angry, and not being able to walk just added onto it. If it weren't from the great after feeling of having your first hard orgasm, he would've been losing it. 

"You'll see." With a grunt, Thanos spurt. He immediately lifted his gauntlet, the space stone to form his spurt into little pellets. More stones glistened and glowed, and soon, there were millions. He lifted his hand, bursting the roof off with one fist shoved in the air. 

"Thank you...for helping me fulfill my destiny. It's hard to reach a climax when it's just yourself. You helped, and for that, I'll spare you." 

"DANG NABBIT, THIS WAS A TRAP WASN'T IT--"

Thanos spun, using his gauntlet to lift the pellets he had made. It was now raining with them.

"And that, is destiny fulfilled."  
Snap.

**Author's Note:**

> WHY TF DID YOU READ THIS ALL THE WAY THROUGH


End file.
